Missing
by xXLittlexMelanieXx
Summary: Draco keeps having nightmares about when his friend, Catlyne Peirs, was kidnapped. It's 12 years later and he's returned to America to find her. He shares what he's found out with the FBI when little girls just like her start to disappear. Is she alive?
1. The Crime

**It's about time I did one for Criminal Minds, the dream is to a song in the Criminal Minds episode 'The Uncanny Valley' and if any of you can find a link for that song I would be the happiest author in the world, actually I would if the Harry Potter producers read my fanfiction The Second Scar and thought it was amazing and used the series as a special feature in the last DVD and I got to play Paulette and I am now babbling.  
**  
"Draco," the small voice echoed in his head. "Draco, come and play." he was in a field and a small brunette girl was a few feet away from him. "Com and play." she started to laugh and run the other way.  
"Wait!" He yelled back. His voice was different, he started to run after her and realized he wasn't the same size anymore; he was a small child himself.  
"Try and catch me!" she yelled as she ran, her brown ringlet's bouncing.  
"Slow down!" he was running as fast as he could but she was faster. "Watch out!" the girl ran into a tall man in black and screamed when he grabbed her. She was kicking and screaming. She looked at him and she was crying.  
"Draco, run! Go and get help!" the man turned to Draco and he stopped/ "Run!" Draco turned and ran like the girl told him to. "Run faster Draco! Run!" and then she screamed and stopped yelling. He turned and saw the man carrying her over his shoulder and she was crying.  
He sat up in bed covered in a cold sweat. He got up and watched over to the lamp on his desk. An owl was perched on the window sile.  
_Draco, please come back. It's been years and the muggle police can handle it.  
We need you back here to help the Order.  
You have to come back, Draco. It isn't healthy to dwell on the past. You couldn't do anything, it's not your fault she was taken away.  
Come back soon,  
Hermione_  
Draco looked at the letter from the enemy that had become a friend when he joined the Order of the Phoenix. He picked up is quill and started to write.  
_I can't go back yet. I know it's going to happen again, I can feel it.  
Just give me more time, Granger. I know she was a muggle but she was my only friend and I can't just forget about her.  
I'll be back after the week is over, I promise. I just need more time.  
Draco  
_He attached the note to the owl and it flew away. He got dressed as the sun rose. He walked out into the warm morning air and made his way to the field she had disappeared in. He had gone there for answers every day since he came back to America. As he walked down the road he heard sirens. There were cop cars and police tape around the field. He ran to the tape and saw the paramedics taking a little girl into the ambulance. There was a spot that was covered with blood and a tee shirt where some feds were examining.

"I'm sorry, this is a-"

"Is this connected to the disappearance twelve years ago?" Draco interrupted a blonde woman.

"We can't answer any questions right now. I'm sorry but you have to leave."

"I was a friend of the girl that disappeared twelve years ago in this field. it was right there." he pointed to the blood.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy."


	2. The Victim

Draco sat in the interrogation room and waited for the detectives.  
"I'm detective Morgan, this is detective Prentiss." a tall man walked into the room with a tall black haired woman.  
"Hello."  
"Detective Jareau said that you had information on the case, is that true?"  
"Yes, I've been looking for Catlyne since she disappeared and I think I found something. All child abductions in the last twelve years have been the same." he said.  
"What do mean by the same?" asked detective Prentiss.  
"All of the victims have been five year old girls with curly brown hair and were playing alone or with one other kid. I put one and one together and figured that there was a serial killer out there."  
"None of the girls were found dead."  
"Not in this state, the girls that were abducted here were found dead in other states." Draco said.  
"Morgan, can I speak to you for a second?" detective Jareau said as she pocked her head in the room. Morgan stepped out.  
"Forensics came back on the shirt. DNA belongs to a missing girl from twelve years ago, Catlyne Piers."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I guess this kid's pretty good at detective work." Morgan walked back into the room. "Forensics are in, and they say you may be right. The tee shirt had Catlyne's DNA on it." he told Draco. He had a look like he was right but was hiding it.  
"Do you believe me now?"

"We know that the unsub is going after little girls, around five, with curly brown hair." Dr. Spencer Reid. "We don't know what the motive is. they could remind him of a daughter or niece that died or disappeared and he's morning the lost by finding girls like her to keep her with him in his mind."  
"The girl that was found at the scene had been raped and stabbed." Agent Hotchner said.  
"Other girls that were abducted were found in other states with the same injuries inflicted on them. Police never connected them before." Penelope Garcia said from the large screen in the conference room. "Who was the one that thought of that?"  
"I did my names Draco Malfoy." Draco said.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Did you find anything that could tell us a specific area that he's hitting, baby girl?" Morgan asked.  
"Yes, all of the attacks were in one mile radiace of each other. and this is the scary thing, when you connect the dots can you guess what it is?" she pulled up a picture of the map with all of the locations on it connected in the shape of CP.  
"He's making a mark by making locational spots to make an image." Reid said. "What does CP stand for?"  
"Catlyne Piers, the first victim." Agent Janeau said.  
"Emily, you and Spencer go talk to victim in the hospital. She might be able to tell us something about the unsub."

A little girl was walking in the field in her back yard and looked back at her house.  
"Honey, don't go too Far." her mother said.  
"Okay, mommy." she started to walk around and picked flowers to a make a chain. "Hi." she looked up at the tall man. Then he picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. "Put me down! Mommy! Mommy!"  
"Shut up." he threw her in the back of a van with an older girl, maybe seventeen.  
"I want my mommy." the little girl cried.  
"It's okay, I'll try and help you." the older girl smoothed her curly brown hair as she comforted her. "What's your name?"  
"Kassy, with a K." she said.  
"Its okay, Kassy. My names Catlyne."


	3. The Criminal

"Hey, my names Emily." said detective Prentiss to the little girl. "We need to ask you some questions about the man that took you."  
"Okay, my names Catherine." said the little girl that they found in the field.  
"Alright, Catherine. Can you tell us what he looked like?" the little girl nodded and handed her a picture she drew. It was of a man that was tall and dressed in black. "Was there any one else?"  
"MmmHmm, there was a tall girl. She looked like me, and she was really scared. She said that she didn't want me to get hurt. She tried to stop him from taking me and he hurt her."  
"Was that her tee shirt we found in the field?"  
"Yeah, she pulled me away from him and told me to run as fast as I could and he grabbed her and pulled her shirt off. Then he pulled out a knife and tried to cut her, but i didn't want her to get hurt so i ran up to him and started to kick him. He cut me real bad and grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her into a car and came back and hurt me again."

"Another girl was reported missing. Kassy Paterson, she fits the victimology. Five, brown curly hair, was playing by herself when she disappeared." Morgan said.  
"Where was the kidnapping?"  
"It was in Skiatook, a few cities away." he pulled up the map. "He's started again; he's doing this on  
purpose, kidnapping in a pattern to spell her initials."  
"He's been abducting girls with similar initials." Draco said. "Catherine Planters, Kassy Paterson, Courtney Pathes."  
"Emily, did the victim tell you anything?" Hotch asked agent Prentiss.  
"She told us what happened and she drew a picture of the unsub. It's in crayon but it still gives us a good perspective of what he looks like."  
"I think it's time to give the profile."

"The person we are looking for is male, in his late forty's. he abducts the victims when they're alone, most likely a field where their alone so no one can help them." agent Hotchner said to the police force that sat in front of them.  
"He keeps most of them over a long period of time; the others are the ones that have been failed abductions. He would be unsocial, keeps to himself. The kind you would keep your kids away from." said David Rossi. "He most likely lives alone, keeping his victims in another location."  
"All of the victims resemble the first victim, Catlyne Piers. Around five, long brown Curly hair, all playing alone or with one other person that wouldn't be able to help." Draco looked down, he couldn't help Catlyne, and he was too weak. Everyone walked out to patrol and a woman walked in.  
"Where's my daughter?" she asked. "My names Kathrine Paterson."  
"We're still looking," said agent Jareau.  
"Please, you have to find her, she's diabetic."

Kassy was sitting in a white room huddled in the corner.  
"Hey," Catlyne said. "It's okay, I'll get us out of here." she looked at the girl's jacket. "What's that in your pocket?"  
"My cell phone, my mom got it for me incase i get in trouble."  
"Can I see it? I think I know who to call." Kassy handed her the phone. "I'll be right back." she walked out and hind the phone in her jacket. Once she got in her room she started to dial.  
"hello." said agent Jareau.  
"I'm at the corner of maple and garden, please come hurry. It's the white house; I'm here with a little girl, Kassy Paterson."  
"We're on our way."  
"Please hurry." she closed the phone and turned around. As she walked out she ran into the man. "Sorry." he grabbed her hand and pulled the phone out of her hand.  
"What's this? did you call the police?!"  
"No, I-I" he threw her against the wall. "I'm sorry." she started to cry. He picked her up by her arm and pulled her to the girl's room. He grabbed Kassy and pulled them into the basement.  
"Get in." he said as he opened a trap door. Catlyne picked up the girl and walked down.  
"I am so sorry, I tried." she said.


	4. The Find

As Kassy and Catlyne sat in the room under the basement floor they heard people talking.  
"Clear."  
"No one else in the house, what do you think?"  
"The unsub might have been trying to throw us off."  
"That means were close." then footsteps. As soon as they heard the front door close the man walked back and opened the door.  
"Get out, we're leaving." he pulled them into the car and started to drive. Catlyne stroked Kassy curly brown hair. Soon they were out of the city and came to an old building.  
"Why are we staying here?" Catlyne said, she was starting to panic.  
"You are." as soon as they were out of the car the man pulled them in and slammed the large, heavy door. The sound of a pad lock being locked came from outside. "Enjoy your stay." and then the sound of the car leaving echoed through the old house.  
"Where are we?" Kassy asked.  
"A very bad place, come on." they walked up the old steps and walked around. "Over here." she pulled her over towards a door that had a key in the lock. She pushed the door open and turned on the light. The walls were pink and purple; there was a pink canopy bed in the middle of the room.  
"Where are we?"  
"My old room."

"Okay, so the pattern has to show anywhere that they might be. One of the abduction site, maybe." Morgan said.  
"Well, there is one thing." Garcia said. "When he started the pattern again he went a mile in ward of the C, like he's narrowing in."  
"What would that be narrowing in on, Baby girl?"  
"An old warehouse. It was an orphanage in the late seventy's but shut down and was abandoned." abandoned no hope now. "But it was purchased twelve years ago."  
"By who?" Draco asked.  
"A Brett Smith."  
"Wasn't that the man that was at the house the caller said she was in with Kassy?"  
"Yeah." agent Jareau said. "Oh no, he could have taken the girls there before we got there."

"Kassy, are you okay?" Catlyne asked.  
"No, I'm diabetic; mommy gives me medicine every day because of it."  
"Oh no." then Bret walked up the stairs. "We need to get her to a hospital, she's diabetic." she stood up and looked at him.  
"We can't go to a hospital."  
"We have to, she could die." then Brett slapped her across the face.  
"Don't raise your voice at me." he picked her up by her hair and dragged her outside of the room.  
"I'm sorry; please don't hurt me or Kassy, please. I won't yell at you anymore, please." he dragged her into the next room and grabbed a knife out of his pocket. "Please, i won't yell at you again." she started to cry. "Please." he knelt down and started to cut her arm. "Please!" then he held the knife to her cheek.  
"You won't yell at me, you're going to be a good girl."  
"I will, I will, please, just don't hurt Me." the blade started to piers her skin. Then he got up and cleaned the blade on his pants. Then he walked out of the room and left Catlyne crying in pain. Soon she started to because light headed from blood loss.


	5. The save

The cop cars came up to the house and they got out. Draco followed them.  
"You stay here, kid." said agent Rossi.  
"I have to go, Catlyne is in there."  
"Get a vest then." Morgan got him a bullet vest and they walked into the building. They walked through the bottom floor of the house.  
"Clear."  
"Clear." Draco looked at the stairs and heard someone calling faintly. he started up the stairs and into the room. Catlyne was lying on a pile of blood stained blankets. he arm was cut open.  
"Catlyne." he ran over. Then agent Rossi walked in.  
"We need paramedics." he yelled down. Then he walked to survey the rest of the floor.  
"Catlyne, can you hear me." Draco was knelt down next to her.  
"Help me, Kassy needs help. She needs her medication."  
"Catlyne, it's okay; everything is okay now." she turned her head to Draco and opened her eyes as far as she could.  
"Draco."  
"It's me, everything is going to be okay." she placed her hand on his cheek,  
"Draco, I missed you." she dropped her hand and closed her eyes. Then the paramedics came in. "Draco, don't go. Please don't leave me."  
"I'm not going anywhere." he held her hand.

Outside they were putting Bret Smith in the cop car. The paramedics came down with Catlyne and Draco following. They started to put her in the ambulance.  
"Draco, don't leave me." Catlyne said. Draco came into the Ambulance with them.  
"I'm here."  
In the hospital Catlyne was on the hospital bed sleeping. Draco was holding her hand as he watched her still face.  
"Draco?" she started to stir.  
"I'm here." she smiled.  
"I've been waiting to see you for years." she opened her eyes.  
"You don't know how long I have been looking for you. This summer I came back from London to look for you." she smiled.  
"I was hoping that things would be different when we see each other again."  
"But the point is that we can see each other together again."  
"Your smile has never failed to make the grimmest things brighter." she laughed. "That's one of the things I love about you."  
"Catlyne?" agent Jareau came in. "There are some people here to see you." she helped Catlyne get out of the bed and walk into the hall.  
"Catlyne."  
"Mom, dad." she walked over and hugged her parents.  
"Sweetie, we've missed you. I can't believe we let this happen."  
"It's not your fault, it could have happened to any girl."  
"But it happened to you, and your our responsibility." her mother said.  
"Thank you for finding her." Catlyne's father said. Catlyne smiled at Draco.

Catlyne sat on the swing set in the park. She looked over the park; all of the kids were playing like there was no care in the world that could stop them. She sat swinging slowly for a minute or so until Draco came over.  
"Hey." she said.  
"Hey, you straightened your hair."  
"Yeah, before I realized my hair was the common thread between the other girls I was proud of my curls, now they're a curse." she looked down. "I just hate the fact that I was too"  
"Too weak to do anything, that's how I've felt my whole life because I couldn't help you." Catlyne looked up at him and smiled.  
"But you did help me. You're the one that never gave up, I gave up a long time ago." she looked like she was going to cry. "I was pregnant. A few years ago, when he found out he beat me. I was in so much pain and I had a miscarriage. That's when I gave up. I knew that I couldn't protect myself, but I love that baby even though its father was a raping bastered. I loved that baby and couldn't help it live." she was crying now. Draco took her into his arms.  
"No one could have done anything about that, its okay." he brushed her hair out of her face. "you were the one that cared enough to love that baby like"  
"It was someone I love's baby." she looked into his eyes.  
"Yeah." their faces were an inch from each others. Catlyne could feel Draco's warm breath as he moved closer. Soon their lips touched and a spark of electricity went through their veins. Then when they separated Catlyne wanted so badly to kiss him again, and Draco wanted to kiss her again so badly. "I'm sorry." he looked away.  
"What?"  
"We can't do this."  
"Why? Is there someone else?" she felt like he might have not loved her like she...  
"No, I'm leaving this weekend. I have to go back and help my friends." Catlyne took a breath.  
"He's back, isn't he?" Draco had almost forgotten that Catlyne knew about wizards, being a half blood she would of course know about them.  
"Yeah."  
"I wish I could help. I can't believe that I'm a half blood but have no powers, its stupid." she looked down, swimming in self loathing because she wasn't able to go back with him.  
"Don't hate yourself. It's not your fault." he kissed her again. Then there was a pop and footsteps came towards them.  
"Draco?" a girl asked. Catlyne looked up and saw three people walking towards them.  
"Hermione, Harry, Ron. What are you guys doing here?" Draco and Catlyne stood up and walked over.  
"The minister of magic sent us to give this to Catlyne." Hermione had a slight smile on her face, well Catlyne looked quit confused. Hermione handed her an envelope. She opened it.  
"The ministry of magic is proud to say that you have been allowed to share magic with a select wizard do to the fact that you were born with wizard blood but no magic." she read aloud. Her face brightened up. "You will receive your powers as soon as possible. You are expected at the ministry of magic as soon as possible. Sincerely, Cornelius Fudge." Hermione was smiling at her.  
"When we found out why Draco came here the ministry thought it fit that when you're found that you come live in the wizarding world."

**Yes, Catlyne is kind of a squib. She's a half blood but she has no powers. Until now.**


End file.
